Fractured
by Josh The Pleb
Summary: [[Sequel to Shattered]] Months since Percy joined the hunters, he's realized that he needs to do something to stop the Titan Army from ambushing Camp Half-Blood through the labyrinth. With Luke and Annabeth dead, Bianca as the child of the prophecy, and with no further methods to predict what may happen in the future, can things really get any worse? (Probably) Perzoe / Thalianca
1. Goode High

**-Fractured-**

* * *

**Sup?**

**;)**

* * *

Zoe Nightshade had always seen herself as a morning person.

Really, one had to enjoy mornings if they wanted to survive being a Hunter of Artemis; their mornings were always filled with stocking, training, cooking, maintenance... Hunters were expected to attend to dozens of duties everyday. On rare occasions, however, one couldn't help but enjoy sleeping in.

It was a modest, still Saturday morning in the Allegheny Hills of Southern Pennsylvania. The night before had been cool by June standards, the breeze of dusk a welcoming cool lull after a week-long heat-wave. The air was a right balance between crisp, yet comfy that caused her will to crumble and stay in her nice, warm cot.

Percy barged in, a squirrel on his head, and falcon on his shoulder. She tried ducking her head beneath her wool covers, cursing and pushing him away when he attempted to grab at her arms.

"Zoe, get up," the son of Poseidon prodded as he tried to wrestle through the wool and tickle her out.

Zoe yawned with annoyance as she kicked at his warms away, her eyelids till heavy.

"Ten more minutes..."

"That trip to New York I asked you to come with, it's today." The son of Poseidon poked at her. "We need to head out just after dawn, if we want to make it in time."

The memory of her and Percy's planned outing returned to her. Something about needing to meet an important ally for the Titan War being in New York this summer. The set of responsibility within her reignited, to her displeasure.

"Fine," Zoe relented, poking her head out and immediately motioning him out. "Get out. I need to change."

Percy only blinked as their gazes met. The squirrel chittered.

"What?" she said.

Percy smirked. "So demi-titans do get bed-head…"

Horus squawked in what Zoe could only assume was laughter.

Zoe's cheeks warmed. The nerve this boy had.

"Out!"

He laughed, raising his hands in surrender. "I'm leaving, I'm leaving…"

* * *

When Percy had discussed with her about their new ally in New York, he had failed to mention that they would have to attend a mortal high school.

'Goode High School' was a large brownstone building that sat on the waters of the Hudson River. It was comprised of multiple tall columns studded was as many windows. Wrapped around the entryway arch were streamers and balloons, with a colorful banner that welcomed all the new students to orientation dangling from it. The decorating wasn't done with much care, all things considered.

It seemed that the two of them arrived right on time, as hundreds of kids were filing towards the main entrance. The crowd made sneaking into orientation unnoticed, trivial. There hadn't seemed to be enough organization to take attendance, and she and Percy looked close enough to the age to fit in with the children around them.

"Percy?" A man's voice shouted as they had entered. Percy cursed silently.

So much for being unnoticed.

She and Percy both turned their heads in the direction of the voice, to meet an older man wafting through the crowd of kids in their direction.

"Hey, Paul…" Percy greeted with a heavy breath.

Paul was an easy figure to spot. Among the assemblage of teens, the tall, thirty-something man poked out like a sore thumb. He had longish salt and pepper hair and wore a brown jacket over a faded black tee-shirt. He was reminiscent of some kind of actor, with his rugged good looks and sly expression.

"I'm surprised to see you here!" Paul said, clapping Percy on the shoulder. So the two were familiar enough, Zoe thought. "Your mother told me you were staying at that boarding school in Colorado over the summer."

Zoe gave him an inquisitive gaze. Boarding school in Colorado? Was that what Percy's mother had come up with to explain Percy abandoning mortal life?

"Oh, she said that?" Percy chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head for an explanation. "I just got home last night. Colorado's cool and all, but it's so different from home... I decided to come home for summer break. Mom mentioned this morning that school you worked at having orientation today, so I thought, I might as well‒"

"See if maybe you'd get a good fit that's closer at home?" Paul nodded sagely. "Goode idea. I'd love to see you come back home for school. Your mother always talks about how her apartment feeling so empty with you gone for school.

Percy stared at him, in thought. It was this silent moment where Paul seemed to notice Zoe's still presence. "Oh, who's this?"

Zoe looked back at Percy for him to explain.

"This is Zoe," Percy said, looking between her and Paul. "We met at the boarding school in Colorado..."

"I'm from the Bronx. Home for the summer too," Zoe continued, much to Percy's relief. "Percy here was nervous to go to orientation alone, so he begged me to come with him."

"I did not."

"You came over and dragged me out of bed."

The best lies were always sprinkled with truth.

"You had already agreed to go beforehand!" Percy complained.

Paul bursted out in laughter at her and Percy's banter. "Well, great to have both of you here! Maybe orientation can convince you two to go to school a bit closer to home?"

"That's why I'm here." Percy shrugged, before looking around, trying to find an excuse to end the conversation.

"Where's it starting?" Zoe asked.

That was the wrong thing to ask.

"Oh, first, everyone must attend the mandatory presentation in the auditorium, before we split into smaller groups to tour the building. I'm heading that way anyway, I'll show you there," Paul volunteered.

They weren't able to convince Paul otherwise, so he took us immediately to the auditorium, where they were forced to sit and watch. After listening to a long, arduous presentation by the school staff, Percy and Zoe luckily were the first two out and towards the 'Band Room' where they waited now.

The huntress raised an inquisitive eyebrow as Percy closed the door behind them.

"Percy, I trust you know what tho‒you're doing," Zoe self-corrected, "but are you sure that this is a good idea?" She held her arms crossed as she tapped her foot on the hard carpet flooring impatiently, before redirecting her gaze to the walls of the room and all the modern musical trinkets that decorated them.

She'd visited numerous modern schools in the last few decades - the Hunters had to recruit somehow - but she'd rarely taken time to actually notice them.

The presentation was a complete bore, but Zoe had nevertheless paid close attention. They had spoken about next generation technology and instruction techniques, their inclusiveness and achievements, and their wide range of 'extracurriculars.'

The school spoke about helping students learn so much, but Zoe noticed the lack of necessities like hunting and foraging. It came at her chagrin when Percy explained to her that the education system had apparently abandoned teaching basic survival decades ago. It explained why newer recruits were requiring more training these days. Instead, the 'extracurriculars' served to busy the time of students.

Some seemed more useful than others. Zoe could see some use for 'Track and Field' as a way to increase physique and endurance while the Conservation Club worked to preserve nature.

This 'Band Room' and its contents were on Zoe's deemed list of wasted budget. A light tune on the lyre will brighten anyone's afternoon of training, but an entire commitment to perform on street parades?

Modern mortals needed better prioritization.

The son of Poseidon scoffed indignantly at her previous question, while playing with a set of mallets. "Of course it is! Nothing can go wrong."

Zoe rolled her eyes at the blatant challenge to the Fates. "Oh that fills my bones with so much confidence. Still, I think‒"

Percy cut her off with a shushing motion. "Hold that thought, I think I hear them coming."

The doors to the high-school band room burst open, revealing a familiar red-haired girl Zoe had met not too long ago. She had a sprinkle of freckles on her face that reminded Zoe of constellations and wore a maroon T-shirt which read HARVARD ART DEPT.

That iconic set of green eyes were bright with fear.

This was Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"Zoe Nightgottago?" Rachel Elizabeth Dare said in surprise, when she noticed them.

The huntress tilted her head in confusion, she wasn't named after a flower called 'nightgottago'.

"My name isn't- "

Zoe was cut off once again.

"We can save proper introductions for later, kinda busy right now!" Her voice was a nervous squeak as she locked the door and scrambled towards the percussion section. "Look, I don't know why you're here but I'd suggest you hide before they find us."

Zoe wasn't entirely sure what was going on. She should've insisted a better explanation from Percy the next time he decided to drag her off on some miniature adventure that the fate of the world relied on.

Percy walked forward and hid behind one of the shelves, stacked with various wood instruments that she couldn't name. He gestured for Zoe to do the same, which she mutely complied with. No use questioning him now, she would get her chance once the apparent danger was over.

They were just out of the line of sight of anyone who may enter the room, which Zoe had to admit was a strategic advantage that the boy had somehow come up with. He wasn't much of a tactician, but he knew how to make do, however rare those moments might be.

Just as Percy gave a shushing motion to Rachel - hopefully she understood the cue - two figures stepped into the band room, both feminine. They seemed to be adorned in purple and white uniforms - cheerleaders, Zoe guessed. That was one of the other useless activities that was presented. One was blond with icy blue eyes. The other was African American with dark curly hair.

Percy took a sharp intake of breath. Apparently, Percy was familiar with these two girls, and he didn't seem too pleased about it.

"Oh, would you look at that Tammi, the little redhead thinks she can hide from us from behind those drums," the darker skinned girl that spoke.

"I think she will make an excellent appetizer," she sniffed the air, "A main course of demigod awaits us. He's close… I can smell it."

Rachel threw a snare drum at the blonde girl.

The demon hissed and batted the drum away. It went rolling along the aisles between music stands, its springs rattling against the drumhead. Rachel threw another, but the demon just swatted that away, too.

"Aw, how cute. She's trying to fight back," It was the other girl who spoke this time.

Then the two began to change. The color drained out of their faces and arms. Their skin turned as white as chalk, eyes turning completely red. Their teeth grew into fangs. Beneath their skirts, Zoe could notice mismatched legs, her left leg was brown and shaggy with a donkey's hoof. Her right leg, while shaped like a human leg, was made of bronze.

Empousae.

"I'm going to enjoy eating you mortal."

Percy stepped out from behind the shelves, "No, I don't think you will."

With a fluid motion, he cut down both the monsters before they even had a chance to turn around or even scream. The two exploded into a cloud of dust all over the three teenagers.

Percy grunted, "Thank the gods I don't have to deal with Kelli again."

Zoe stepped out shaking her head, if the boy was this relieved, this 'Kelli' must've been a real pain in his timeline.

"You… killed her?"

That came from Rachel.

Percy shrugged, re-capping his sword, "Tammi should be finished. Kelli, from my experience is a tad trickier. She'll reform soon enough."

Rachel scrunched her face, then turned towards Zoe.

"Would you mind explaining what the heck is happening," she breathed, "Oh and sorry for cutting you off, you were saying something about your name?"

Zoe smiled at her, "My name is Zoe Nightshade, not Nightgottago"

Rachel laughed, "Figured. Nightgottago is not a catchy name."

She then turned to Percy, "Your partner in crime?"

The boy grinned, "Percy Jackson at your service."

* * *

"I knew it!"

Explaining that the Grecian Myths are real was surprisingly easy with Rachel, she soaked up whatever Percy or Zoe said like a sponge, she looked… relieved?

"You don't know how hard it's been," she said. "For years I thought I was going crazy. I couldn't tell anybody. I couldn't—" Her eyes narrowed. "Wait. Who are you? I mean really?"

"We aren't monsters," Zoe supplied optimistically, a small grin adorning her features.

"Well, I know that. I could see if you were. You look like…you. But you're not human, are you?"

"I'm a half-blood," Percy said. "I'm half human."

"And half what?"

Percy swallowed, "Half god."

Rachel took a few seconds to process the information, "Zoe too? Is she half human and half god?"

"I'm half titan," She clarified. She expected the mortal to scowl, or at least give her some sort of indication that her parentage was not okay, but Rachel did no such thing. She looked almost sympathetic.

"Yeah, I know a thing or two about not having the best parents."

Zoe was surprised. She caught a look on Percy that screamed there was more to what Rachel was saying, but she didn't pry.

"So, what are the two of you doing here?"

Percy smiled. "Same as you, orientation."

That wasn't true, they were here to talk to Rachel but she couldn't know that.

Rachel rephrased her question, "I meant what are you doing here, in this room. Surely there has to be a reason you were already in the band room when I arrived."

Percy blanched and his eyes widened, Zoe wanted to face-palm. Of course, that idiot boy hadn't thought everything through.

"We got lost while trying to find the restrooms?"

His tone of voice didn't install any confidence in Zoe as to whether Rachel would buy that sorry excuse.

Rachel narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything to call out the obvious lie.

"Well, you guys saved me so I guess I won't question you too much," she turned to Zoe, "Take care of your boyfriend, he looks like he's about to explode."

Percy choked on his own spit, "We're not – She's not."

Zoe felt her cheeks burn at the redhead's words. "We're not together, in that way," she managed.

Yet.

Her mind supplied, unhelpfully.

From down the hall, Zoe heard voices. A tour group was approaching. A man was saying something about locker combinations.

She nudged the son of Poseidon, "This is probably our cue to leave."

Percy turned to Rachel and handed her a gold drachma.

"Use this to contact any of us if you're in trouble. Just say "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." And toss the coin into a rainbow."

Rachel accepted the coin hesitantly, a look of confusion painted across her freckles. "Where am I supposed to find a rainbow in Manhattan?"

"I'm sure you'll manage it somehow. We gotta go. Bye Rachel!"

Percy ran off, dragging Zoe along with, their fingers intertwined in a comfortable grip. Zoe's face burned as she scrambled to follow him out of the school.

"That went smooth," Zoe said.

Maybe the sarcasm wasn't quite evident in her voice because Percy just grinned at her, "I know, right!"

Zoe rolled her eyes, this boy was going to be the death of her.

* * *

**Well, happy birthday to me!**

**Here's the sequel y'all wanted, and I took way too long to write :D**

**Hope y'all enjoyed, and as usual, from the next chapter I'll greet ya on the top and V shall bid you adieu.**

**xoxo**

**~Josh**


	2. Holding Hands

**-Fractured-**

**Okay guys, thank you sooo much for the wishes in the reviews last chapter!**

**Big apologies for the delay between chapters, but between college and trying to regain my spark for writing, things have been going slow. I truly hope to be able to return to a fairly regular upload schedule, but for now you lovelies are going to have to deal with weekly to bi-weekly uploads.**

**I hope that isn't too much to ask for :)**

**Also, one big round of applause for by beta reader, V, because it has been ages since I wrote anything and without him, this story might actually have to be classified as 'unintelligible mess' instead of fanfiction.**

_[V: He's not joking. Half+ the sentences have been rewritten.]_

**Also, also, one last quick thing; I CANNOT believe how awesome the response has been to the first chapter guys! A hundred and fifty favorites and over a hundred and sixty follows for a single chapter is more than I have ever received in the over eight years i've been on this marvelous website (Yes, I know I'm old, hush. I'm already dealing with turning twenty a week ago.)**

**~Josh**

* * *

As the two hunters walked in steady silence through the busy streets of Manhattan, Zo**e**'s thoughts were in a flurry of absolute clarity and a chaotic mess. She was simultaneously thinking a million different thoughts, while at the same time focusing on only one in particular.

_He's still holding my hand_.

It had started with him dragging her out of Goode. They'd been anxious to get off campus lest they get another round of interrogation from Paul, but now that they were a few blocks away, Zoe was doing all she could to divert her attention from the warm, calloused palm clasping her own.

Percy's fingers were still intertwined with hers.

She strained not to sweat.

_Why hasn't he let go yet? _

Percy Jackson, playing the oblivious fool he was, hadn't shown the slightest discomfort or attention to her. The son of **P**oseidon's attention was more focused on the storefronts and getting out of the way of other pedestrians than to notice what was troubling her.

_He. Was. Still. Holding. Her. Hand._

She tried to speak up, to break the silence between them, but she couldn't. She was under this state for several blocks - her mind under total panic - fixating on the strange, yet comforting sense of touch.

Her heart was racing. Yet she quite liked it.

She felt safe, like everything was going to be okay as long as Percy never let her go. She didn't want him to let her go and she felt her cheeks warm at the thought.

But then they stopped at an intersection and the boy finally decided to break the silence. "Hey, do you want to go visit my mom? I've got a feeling she's baked up a batch of her cookies."

He had a nervous grin on his face, his green eye**s** glinting with mirth. And he was still holding her hand.

Zoe blinked, a second passed before realizing she should respond. A soft smile graced her features. "I'm sure you miss her dearly."

Sally Jackson was a beautiful woman; she was kind, strong, independent, and probably the reason Percy grew up to be as good as he is. Zoe liked the mortal quite a lot.

Also, she baked these delightful cookies, the sweetest Zoe had ever tasted in her over four-thousand years of existence.

Percy chuckled. "I haven't seen her since I told her that I was joining Artemis and the hunt. I must make her sick from worry."

Zoe noted the sheer joy in Percy's expression when he spoke about the people he truly cared about. His mother must really be at the top of that list. A small part of her wondered if she was on that lis**t** too, she selfishly pondered whether he would gain a similar expression when he spoke about her.

Sh**e** wanted to dismiss the thought, but the fact that their fingers were still intertwined lent some validity to the possibility. Could such a thing even be possible, the two of them? Lady Artemis seemed to approve of the two of them, and there was quite possibly no other man who has lived, is living, or will ever live to be as good as one Percy Jackson.

Percy finally seemed to notice their interlocked fingers and awkwardly pulled his arm away from the embrace.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was still holding your hand."

Zoe felt a pang of loss when air filled the vacuum between them, but didn't let her expression change.

"No worries," she said, simply.

Percy grinned apologetically, before they continued on their way to Sally's apartment.

She still walked beside him as before, even **i**f they no longer walked hand-in-hand; just close enough where on occasion their shoulders would brush against one another.

Unintentionally, of course.

Her heart beat hard in her chest the whole way, before Percy's sight lock onto the small apartment complex which his mother lived in. It rose higher tha**n** most in the midtown skyline, casting a slight shadow on its neighbor

The huntress followed the boy into the lobby and the desk-attendant nodded in apparent recognition of Percy before returning to his phone. She had only visited the woman once in the past, when she was trailing Percy for the first time with Thalia and Bianca.

"Hey, um…" he trailed off, seemingly gathering his thoughts on **w**hat his next words would be as the elevator doors closed behind them.

"Hm?" Zoe brushed a stray strand of hair off her forehead and turned toward him.

"Tha - Thanks for coming with me," Percy choked out, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Of course, I came. Besides... it is a good excuse to get a break from the hunt and a chance to spend some time alone with you without the other hunters breathing down our necks."

Percy flushed a deep scarlet, "Ye**a**h, this is nice!" His voice pitched to almost a high-pitched squeal.

Zoe chuckled alongside him as the lift went up, before a damning voice within her realized why his voice pitched upwards. She'd implied she wanted to spend more time with him, _alone_.

_Oh, Fates._

She turned to hide her increasingly flushing features for the rest of the ride up. Luckily, it was only for a few more moments before a bell 'dinged' to the fourth floor.

They both moved to Sally's door, '4B' a silent agreement passing between them to avoid eye contact with one another. The warm aroma of his Sally's mouth-watering chocolate chip cookies, however, eased the ten**s**ion.

Percy took a deep intake of breath, "My gut never fails me."

He was now grinning like the fool he was.

Zoe let out an amused sigh as the son of Poseidon lifted his right hand and knocked briskly at the wooden door. Percy bounced from foot to foot with a nervous energy.

"One moment!"

Percy smiled as he heard his mother's voice.

A few short **m**oments later, the apartment door swung open, and Sally Jackson's blue eyes lit up when she saw her son's weathered, but healthy face.

"Percy!" Before he could react, the son of the sea god was wrapped into a spine crushing hug.

She set her son down and smiled at Zoe, "Hello Zoe, dear. I almost didn't notice you there."

Sally ushered the two of them inside, before putting her hands on her hips. "Paul called me, he said he saw you attend the orientation in Goode High. I knew you wouldn't leave Manhattan without stopping by so I made s**u**re to bake a batch of those cookies you love so much."

The older woman scrambled into the kitchen, after making sure that both Percy and Zoe were comfortably seated.

"Your mother is so sweet."

Percy grinned sheepishly, "I know right!"

The two of the head a guffaw emanate from the kitchen. Apparently, Sally heard her comment.

"Why, thank you Zoe dea**r**."

The older brunette re-entered the living room with a tray full of her signature blue chocolate chip cookies.

She turned to Percy, just as he made to grab one of the cookies, "So what were you doing back in Manhattan?"

Percy grabbed a cookie and leaned back on the couch, "Had to meet someone who attends that school. Important for quest reasons."

Sally nodded understandingly, before looking at Zoe. "And how as Percy been since joining the Hunt? I hope he behaves himself."

"Muhhhm…" Percy complaine**d. **His mouth was full, however, with cookies, so Sally ignored him.

Zoe chose to answer for him, while Percy washed the cookies down with milk. "It's turned out well for all of us, Mrs. Jackson. I think there was some… culture shock for all of us, but I think we've all come to an understanding. "

"If only he behaved when he was with m**e**," Sally joked, knowing 'an understanding' was a massive leap for a group who were famed for their reluctance to men

"Lady Artemis welcomes the change of pace, and admittedly, Percy has helped in changing some of our… outdated techniques."

"I'm glad." Sally smiled. "I was worried Percy would cause some trouble. He's a bit of a magnet for it."

"I'm not" Percy said with exasperation, before clearing his throat of the milk he'd chugged. "Well, not _that_ bad."

Sally laughed in bemusement before springing at, and hugging her son. "I missed you!"

Pe**r**cy mumbled a silent reply, his face bright red. Zoe wondered if he always blushed or if he only had an audience with him. Either way, she warmed up at the sight of their familial love.

They spent another two hours at Sally's apartment, chatting away and sharing cookies around the coffee table. Zoe shared some anecdotes of Percy's feats at the hunt and Sally succeeded in embarrassing Percy with stories from his childhood.

Percy, m**e**anwhile, was having a conflicting time, enjoying that he could spend the time with both Zoe and his mother, but was silently dying from their conjoined assault on his dignity. Zoe's grin grew ever wider as Percy shrunk further and further into the cushion he sat on.

Their time was interrupted, however, when a rainbow materialed in front of Percy.

An Iris Message.

Zoe instinctively assumed it was Artemis summoning them back, but a different formed emerged through the mist.

It was Chiron, the centaur trainer of **d**emigods.

"Percy? How quickly can you make it to camp?" Chiron squinted.

"I'm in Manhattan, it shouldn't take me long," Percy replied. "Zoe and I were coming this afternoon anyway. You need us to make our way now?"

Chiron sighed, "Yes, you should come. The Council of Cloven Elders is meeting now to decide Grover's fate."

Percy got up with a start, "Mom-"

Sally interrupted him from the kitchen, "I heard! You should go quickly."

How did that woman get to the kitchen so quickly? Zoe must've been really distracted by the Iris Message.

"Bye mom, love you!"

Percy shot out of the doorway, leaving Zoe still seated awkwardly.

"Thank you for the cookies, Ms. Jackson."

"I told you last time Zoe. Call me Sally," Sally waved her hand dismissively, before coming over and setting a paper bag in Zoe's lap. "Percy really did eat almost all the cookies. I saved some in a bag so you can share later."

Zoe nodded, looking down at the warm bag in her lap. "Thank you, Ms-, er Sally."

Sally shook her head, before looking at the door. "That's a start, I guess. You should go after him, he seemed to be in quite a rush, you wouldn't want to lose him."

Zoe got off the couch and ran after the son of Poseidon.

"Stay safe you two!" Zoe heard Sally call out from behind them.

Of course, their next adventure would be anything but.

* * *

**B/N**

**They say that writing a sequel always feels like writing a fanfic. There's such a struggle to find the right balance of new ideas but staying true to the characters and storyline without sounding cringe.**

**Then there's writing a sequel for a fanfic. What a tearful nightmare. **

**A bloody fun one, at that.**

**~V**anadium Oxide


	3. Underworld

**-Fractured-**

**I'm going to be honest, this is going to be the last chapter of Fractured I post in a while and make no promises of when I will upload next. The only reason this is up is because V might _actually_ kill me if I held it off for any longer.**

**I'm burnt out with the Percy Jackson fandom at the moment, but I could come back at a later date so keep your eyes peeled.**

**If you still want to follow what I'm working on, feel free to read the Naruto story I'm working on if you're interested.**

**But, for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter (which was entirely written by V by the way, because of aforementioned burnout).**

**BAIII!**

* * *

Nico di Angelo was beginning to regret introducing _Mythomagic_ to his ghostly trainers.

He had first brought out his card collection last week during an afternoon break of one of his many training sessions. It wasn't everyday something as modern as game cards would get brought down into the underworld and Achilles and Dryas had immediately taken keen interest.

And now, they were pretty much obsessed.

"What do you _mean_, I wasn't included in the Argonaut Expansion Pack?" Dryas moaned in despair, his ghostly form faltering over the array of cards that were the latest addition to Nico's collection. If ghosts could cry, Dryas would do just that.

"It means you hadn't made the cut, you idiot." Achilles rolled his eyes in annoyance, before clapping the long-dead son of Ares' shoulder. Dryas tended to get a tad bit emotional about these things. "Maybe they'll add you in the next one."

"Easy for you to say, Achilles," Dryas grunted helplessly - almost a whimper. He placed his transparent hands over his eyes in self-pity as his spectral form laid on the ground atop Nico's cards. "You were one of the first demigods to be added. They'll never add me at this rate. I am destined to be forgotten."

"It's a card game for children, not the Olympiad," Achilles yawned to him, although his smirking expression pronounced otherwise. When Dryas didn't immediately move from his spot on the ground, however, Achilles kicked at his back. "By the Styx, we're supposed to be training the boy Nico here. Stop with this self-absorbed meltdown. I'm sure there's still _somebody _spreading great epics about your accomplishments."

"Are there? Are there really?" Dryas slowly rolled over so his back would be against the ground (and cards). The ghost's eyes squinted at Nico for some consolation and confirmation.

"Sure…" Nico said from the large boulder he sat upon. He didn't have the heart to tell the son of Ares that he had never even heard of him before he had been conscripted by Hades to help Achilles train him, much less he being famed enough for some cult.

To be fair, Nico hadn't necessarily been an _expert_ in Greek stories when he had been first introduced to his true heritage, but he still probably fared better than most.

"See?" Achilles pointed at Nico. "There's probably some old, smelly scholar somewhere singing the tale of Dryas. Maybe even a cult which worships you."

"Do I have a cult?" Dryas looked again at Nico, hopefully.

There wasn't a Cult of Dryas. That was what Nico wanted to say.

"They are very secretive," Nico said instead, begrudgingly.

The son of Ares eased into a nod. "Makes sense."

Neither Achilles, nor Nico wanted to clarify with the ghost why such a claim would make sense. Instead, when Dryas continued to refuse to get off the ground, Achilles sighed.

"Dryas might've been one of the best blades back in my day, but I still don't understand why Lord Hades sent him," Achilles grumbled, shaking his head, before motioning Nico to get off the stump he currently sat on. "Back with the reps. Get y'ur blade out."

Nico unsheathed Nightcrawler with a heave. The stygian blade was still on the edge of being too heavy in his arms, but supposedly this meant it would be a better fit for him later on.

"Your next lesson will be on footwork," Achilles barked. "In a test of blades, where you position your feet at every moment is just as important as the control of your blade. If you allow your opponent to trip you, or even catch you off-balance, an early grave is but guaranteed."

"Achilles' is well acquainted with keeping his feet safe," Dryas interjected. "Well, at least failing to keep his feet safe."

Achilles scowled before unsheathing his own ghostly blade in the direction of Nico. "I will strike at you, leverage you, and try to trip you. All you have to do is hold your ground."

Nico was already sweating at the serious look Achilles held. And then, the ghost of Achilles charged at him.

Linebreak

After two hours of sparring (where his ass met the earth more than he'd care to admit), and a dozen-kilometer run to wrap the day off (well, it was more of a crawl by the tenth, endurance was definitely his weak point), only using Nightcrawler as a cane allowed Nico to make it all the way back to his father's palace.

Nico sighed as the chilly, damp wind brushed against his jacket and readjusted his grip on his box of cards. He wondered what his father would do if he would to see him now. His father probably wouldn't be too thrilled to see the blade he'd had casted especially for Nico was being reduced to a meer walking stick. Alas, the hike from the training grounds back to the palace was steeply _uphill_, and with the added weight of his sizable deck, he needed any help he could get.

As he walked, he contemplated how he would spend the rest of his week. Nico had his training, yes, but Achilles was pretty flexible when it came to _when_ Nico trained as long as he did so and regularly. It was one of the perks of being dead, he supposed. There wasn't exactly a day cycle to go by in the Underworld and even then, the dead weren't bound to the passage of time the same way the living were.

He thought about how the seasons were changing soon up above. Persephone was already packing for her vacation (what a goddess needed to pack, Nico had no clue) and the looming summer solstice meeting between the Olympians had come up numerous discussions between his father and his sentinels.

His thoughts were interrupted to a shriek of curses and the earth rumbling below his feet.

He immediately took in two very important details.

One: There was a massive granite boulder rolling downhill.

Two: It was headed straight for him.

It'd be ironic for a son of Hades to die in the underworld, wouldn't it?

Nico leaped leftward, and face-planted into the dirt for the dozenth time that day. The boulder grazed the soles of his shoes as it raced passed him downhill. Following the shaking earth was a hobbling Sisyphus who chased helplessly after his boulder, muttering a tirade of curses about how he had been _so close_ this time.

The son of Hades, himself, muttered a curse as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his jacket. He'd forgotten that Sisyphus had been temporarily relocated to this hill as he'd had nearly succeeded in rolling the boulder up on his old hill. Apparently after thousands of years, Sisyphus _was_ making progress on his curse. Who'd thought?

Nico stilled as he looked down at his card collection, which was now spilled all over the place. Many were crushed after he'd landed on them.

This was what he got for spacing out and taking his collection with him for his training. Now, he'd have to buy a few new cards to replace the ruined ones. At least now, he knew how he was going to spend tomorrow morning.

"Need help there, Lord di Angelo?" asked a stuffy, brash voice.

Nico looked up, and it took him a moment to recognize the shade before him.

"My, these are those new fangled playing cards I've heard about, haven't I?" King Minos clipped with a smile. "Here, I'll give you a hand with those."

* * *

**Nico doesn't know everything. There is indeed a Cult of Dryas.**

**Membership-fees start at 3 drachmas and we meet at the Empire State Building Floor 179, Conference Room Delta-7 on Tuesday and Thursday mornings. **

**We got brunch!**

**I'd like to not thank Josh, who's too busy with Dark Souls to even **_**glance**_ **at this chapter, which I wrote in early December. **

_**(A/N: Oh hush)**_

**~Vanadium Oxide**


End file.
